


Bruce and Diana's Fabulous Fair Adventure

by emmadilla



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [24]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fair, Festivals, Fluff, date, selfie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: Diana drags Bruce to the fair where they indulge in games, food, and general fun, much to Bruce's resistance.





	Bruce and Diana's Fabulous Fair Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Day OTP Challenge
> 
> Day 24: Selfie

Bruce groaned. He wasn’t sure exactly how Diana had finagled him on this date, but he was starting to regret the decision. Quiet evenings out in elegant restaurants with sophisticated clientele … that was something he did all the time. Nothing new. But this pandemonium … no, this was all brand new to him.

 

Loud laughter emanated from the fairgrounds, and Diana tugged harder on his arm. “C’mon, Bruce, let’s get in there! It’s been forever since I’ve had cotton candy … and kettle corn … and funnel cakes! Oh, we definitely need to get funnel cakes.”

 

He rolled his eyes, going along with this for Diana’s sake. Truth be told, he’d much rather be out on patrol, but his girlfriend could be rather … persuasive. Yeah, let’s go with that. Persuasive. Anyone else asking him to go, he would have outright refused and not budged. Sure, Clark could _try_ to manhandle him, but he had some kryptonite infused brass knuckles he kept safe and sound in the event he would need them, so even Superman wouldn’t be a problem for him. But Diana … she held some real sway over him, and she was the _only_ reason he was even going to be caught out in public at this fair.

 

Of course, he didn’t begrudge other fair-goers their fun - anything that relaxed and provided entertainment was just fine in his eyes - but he just didn’t like going to them himself. The fairgrounds always seemed simultaneously too big and too little for everything crammed in them, the crowds were relentless, the heat made you wanna melt, and the upsides just didn’t seem worth it. Sure the food was good, but eating it on paper trays while trying to find a place to sit down or otherwise juggling it as you jostled through the crowd was not very high on Bruce’s list of “fun times”. Not that that was a long list, mind you, but still … point stands.

 

Diana seemed determined to make Bruce have a good time. The way she pulled him through the crowd, challenged him at different games, she was dead set on not being the only one enjoying this experience. The games were overly simple, though rigged a lot of the time, but nothing that was beyond the skill of Batman and Wonder Woman. Diana beamed when she won a large stuffed rabbit, and smiled even bigger when she gave it away to a little girl who was engulfed by the plushie. At that, Bruce couldn’t help the way the very edges of his lips twitched upward in the smallest grin ever recorded in human history.

 

And, of course, Diana caught it.

 

Punching his arm, she exclaimed, “See? I knew you’d have a good time! You can stone face all you want but _I know you’re enjoying yourself_.”

 

He surreptitiously rubbed his arm, Diana’s punches a little harder than she thought, even when holding back. Not that he would ever tell her, of course. When one’s back is broken by a super steroid riddled brute, a playful punch from an Amazonian is nothing in comparison. She missed the motion anyway, her focus on the next conquest: food.

 

Diana wanted to go all out and got herself a burger sandwiched between two doughnuts. Bruce could only shake his head as he opted for a simpler hot dog. They actually managed to find a picnic table nearby - in no small part in thanks to Bruce’s glaring - and they tucked in. Diana’s moan was pornographic as she took a bite, and Bruce could only raise an eyebrow. The fair concoction did not look very appetising to him, but it apparently satisfied Diana’s taste buds in spades. “I’m not sure how you can eat that,” he commented.

 

“Because it’s _good_ , Bruce! It’s savoury and sweet all at once.”

 

He shook his head, figuring he would just never really understand. Sure, he liked sweet foods, and he liked savoury foods, but not together, not all at once. But, she seemed more than happy with her purchase, and so he figured it was a win. He was going to mark it as such anyway as he took a bite of his loaded hot dog.

 

After a few bites of her burger, Diana took a chance to wipe some of the grease off of her lips and ask, “So how is your hot dog?”

 

Bruce had to admit it was good. Probably because it was deep fried, as most food went. “It’s good. Much tastier than I was thinking.”

 

She chuckled. “Does it taste like justice?”

 

That earned her a glare, which only made her laugh harder.

 

After they finished, they took the chance to wander the fairgrounds to let it all settle. That and scope out the sweet treats offered. Diana was still set on getting some funnel cakes, but not until she wasn’t as stuffed as she was feeling, and she sated her sweet tooth with some cotton candy instead. Her childlike enjoyment of the simple affair was … nice. It was something Bruce didn’t get to witness up close that often. He protected the general public so that they could experience being carefree like this, but he’d never allowed himself the feeling, the stakes too high. But with Diana’s needling and her promise of J’onn and Hal taking patrol of Gotham for the night, he’d had no real choice but to go along with her. And, while he’d never admit it out loud … he enjoyed it. There was so few times where he got to relax, unwind, enjoy the moment, and the majority of those moments were in the Batcave going over case files. So, maybe not technically relaxing, but it was as close as Bruce got these days. Leave it to Diana to actually drag him away from brooding in his cave and out into the sunlight and fresh air of a fair. Not even Alfred could get him to do something like this, so that certainly spoke to her persuasiveness.

 

But it wasn’t just that, not really. Diana just … completed him. In ways that no one else had before. She knew and understood him, didn’t judge him, and while she didn’t try to change him exactly, she still pushed him in ways that she knew he needed, even if he didn’t. Selina and Bruce, they’d run hot, their relationship full of passion, but that wasn’t enough to sustain it. Diana’s love was like hot coals, warm and steady, a solid foundation with a real depth that he’d never had. Not with Selina or Talia or even Vicki. He couldn’t help the small grin as he absently wondered what it said about him if it took an Amazon to tame him. Well, as much as he could be tamed, of course. Her arm linking with his just … it did something to him. Something he wasn’t sure even wanted to admit, wanted to acknowledge and put a name to, but it was there whether he did so or not.

 

“Aw, perfect smile!” Diana exclaimed, and Bruce turned his head to see that she’d … taken a selfie of him. His eyebrows furrowed as she pondered, “Hmmm, what should the caption be? Ooo, how about #hotdogstastelikejustice?”

 

Growling, he lunged for her phone, but she was hip to manoeuvres and deftly side-stepped, running away as she cackled. “Diana!” he called out as he gave chase, “delete that footage!”

 

Her only reply was more laughter as he proceeded to chase her through the fair.


End file.
